¡EQUIPO JIRAIYA!
by Yuui7u7
Summary: El equipo Jiraiya es el mejor del mundo, compuesto por: La heredera Hyūga fracasada, El ultimo uchiha y El cabeza hueca número uno de Konohagakure. Sasuhina narusaku.
1. Prólogo

Me sentia débil, sabia que iba a morir. Que ironía moriria a manos de uno de mis alumnos, lastima. Pero no puedo podenerme de pie y huir, y ya no podre ir con Tsunade hací...que gano la apuesta es una lastima ya después de tantos años ella ya habia aceptado una cita conmigo. Agh ¡Que injusto!. Y lo peor de todo es que ya no podre ver a mis renacuajos creecer.

La pequeña hina, estoy seguro que ella sera mejor espia que yo. Claro ya que él alumno supera al maestro; esperó que no tome la noticia tan mal ya que es una niña muy...sensible, al menos puedo confíar que naruto y sasuke estaran para ella.

El pequeño sasuke, él fue todo un reto, y pude enseñarle las mejore técnicas. Aun que también lo convencí de no matar a su hermano si no de traerlo de vuelta y que la justicia se encargara de todo, aquello si que fue un reto jeje. Se que no le gusta mostrar sus sentimientos pero espero y mi muerte no le afecte... Es un buen muchacho lo aprecio mucho...

Naruto...mi ahijado, al el si que le afectara, pero sera mejor sannin que yo, espero y cumpla sus sueños de ser hokage y al menos madure un poco y encuentre una buena esposa o sea un pervertido igual que yo. Cual quiera esta bien. Y creo que ese mocoso es mejor que yo y minato juntos.

Mis renacuajos solo me gustaria decirles cuanto los quiero. Al principio fue difícil y todo pero se ganaron mi corazón, la pequeña hinata con su dulzura y buen corazón no tenia muchas esperanzas en ella por su baja autoestima pero resulta que es mejor maestra del sellado que yo, y es mejor espia que yo y que decir de cómo maneja su elemento. Sasuke y su frialdad pero es muy sobre protector con los que quiere y más con hina, ese crió es demasiado rápido, astuto e impulsivo me recuerda a orochimaru... Pero aun hací le quiero. Y naruto ese crió es todo un dolor de cabeza, pero uno muy dulce con su determinacion y su impulsividad y que decir de sus peleas con sasuke eso era lo mejor de nuestro equipo, aun que hina siempre los separaba.

Solo debo avisarle a la aldea sobre esto. Comienzo a poner unas cordenadas en la vieja rana, listo ahora ya se puede ir. Pain término de atacarme y me sumerjo en el agua.

Mi leyenda como el sannin de los sapos se acaba de terminar. Me hubiera gustado escribír mas de icha icha, pero ya no se pudo, aun que igual me hubiera gustado terminar la historia de mis renacuajos. Ese libro si hubiera sido un éxito, narrando la vida de mis discípulos los futuros héroes de konoha, que digo de konoha ¡Del mundo entero!. Quizas hina lo termine por mi.

Yo confió en ellos, se que podrán terminar con esta guerra y la paz regresara. Solo quisiera darles un ultimo abrazos...ya estoy llorando demonios, pero es que...ellos me daban una alegria tremenda, y es que no solo eran mis alumnos, eran mis hijos... Solo les daria un abrazo.

Y decirle a cada uno.

"Los Amos malditos renacuajos"

Pero ya no se podrá.

Y decirle a hina que ella es una gran kuinoichi y que nunca se rinda que ella podra siempre, y no se deje pisotear. Decirle a naruto que sera el mejor hokage del mundo y decirle a sasuke que sera el mejor shinobi de todos, pero ya no podre este es el fin de mi leyenda, de mi historia, ahora mis renacuajos seguiran la suya sin mi. Ya estoy cansado mis parpados pesan ya llegó el fin... Haci que adiós mis niños.

•

•

•

Sasuke,hinata y naruto se detuvieron de golpe ya que sintieron que alguien los tocaba del hombro, los tres voltearon y no habia nadie, pero una sensación se implanto en sus pechos, una muy dolorosa... No sabían que era pero... Dolía.

—¿Que fue eso?.—murmuro la hyuga.

—No lo se.—resopondio el uchiha.

—Es mejor seguir, ya casi llegamos donde itachi.

—Es cierto dobe, sigamos

El uzumaki y la hyuga asintieron.

—Sera tu batalla pero recuerda lo que dijo ero-sannin, no lo mates si no has que regrese ¿En tiendes?.—El uchiha rodó los ojos y asintió.

—Si pero tengan cuidado con kisame.—La hyuga río por lo bajo y el rubio rodó los ojos.

—Somos bastantes fuerte, ese pez sera demasiado fácil, ¿No es hací hina?.

—Ha...hai

—Bueno sigamos.

Y así los tres iban tras de itachi sin saber que su maestro habia muerto.

 **—**

 **Jelouda, ¿Cómo están?, espero y bien.**

 **¿Que les pareció él prólogo?. Espero y haya sido dy8e su agrado.**

 **Bueno espero y apoyen la historia :3. Esta sera bastante larga al igual que la otra que aré :3.**

 **Bueno sin nada más que decir.**

 **?Sayonara Arigato?**

 **—**


	2. Capitulo I: ¿Encerio ellos?

_Capitulo I: ¿Enserio ellos?._

 _•_

 _•_

 _•_

Podía ver la entrada de konoha, la aldea se veia muy cambiada por tanto tiempo que no habia venido ¡Que nostalgia! Aquí fue donde crecí y conocí a mis mejores amigos... O eso quiero creer yo. Pero se preguntaran que hago de vuelta en konoha y les responderé "Fácil", vengo por los elegidos o algo hací. Hace dos semanas habia encontrado un viejo pergamino y aquel pergamino estaba en el país destruido del remolino, aquel pergamino lucia tan antiguo que decidí leerlo y su contenido era bastante extraño; hablaba sobre el fin del mundo ninja y de sus tres posibles salvadores, sus descripciones eran bastantes extrañas no decia nada específico, y su redacción sobre la batalla final era algo cómo:

 _ **"La luna se pintara de rojo, y de hay un sueño infinito caerá sobre todos. La diosa de la luna vendrá por sus hijos y aniquilar a aquella que los separa"**_

Si, lo se muy extraño a mi parecer pero era una historia que podría hacerse real hací que decidí hablar sobre esto con él sapo sabio y él me comento que aquella profecia si que era real y mi deber [solo por haberlo hallado primero, cierto una injusticia], encontrar a los elegidos y entrenarlos para hacerlos unos shinobis imparables, técnicamente solo unas maquinas para aniquilar. Hací que ¿por qué estoy en konoha?, necesito un Hyūga, ¿Y por qué?. Ellos son descendientes de hamura, hermano del rikudo-sannin, hací que uno de aquellos Hyūga debia ser esa niña que describía en la profecía.

 _ **"Una chica de corazón tan puro e ideales correctos sera que ilumine el corazón de aquel que lo creía todo perdido. Su amor sera esparcido por todo el mundo, hací llevando la paz y la justicia a cada rincón del mundo".**_

Bueno aquello era lo que decia el pergamino, se que no dice que debe ser un Hyūga pero habia encontrado otro pergamino que hablaba de la misma chica, decia que era la elegida por hamura la _"princesa de la luna"_ Y prometida del _"príncipe de la luna"_ o algo haci, era una historia de amor algo bizarra a mi parecer, todo muy forzado ya que la niña no quería, pero eso no es lo importante si no sus ojos ya que esos llevarían la supuesta paz en el mundo. Hací que decidí empezar por buscar una niña Hyūga fuerte y de carácter duro.

Seguí mi camino para lleguar a la torre del hokage y hablar sobre esto a mi maestro, Hiruzen sarutobi, él sandaime de la aldea oculta entre las hojas; ya estaba viejo mi sensei pero entre más viejos más sabios ¿no? Ja, bueno seguia caminado y en la entrada había dos guardias, pero no les di mucha importancia y segui mi camino. No eran tan temprano era alrededor de la una de la tarde, tal vez a esta hora los niños estuvieran yendo a la academia ó regresando. Paso por la academia y puede apreciar que estan entrenando, creo que es el primer día y veo que habra un combate no me hubiera quedado a no ser por qué escuche:

—Naruro Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha.— El nombre de mi ahijado contra él último de los uchiha. Claro me entere de la masacre ya que mi maestro me habia contado y explicado la situación a detalle. Debió ser difícil para ambos hermanos pero sacrificios son sacrificios.

Mire a lo lejos cómo esos dos peleaban, ambos habían echo los sellos de la armonía* para dar inicio a la batalla. Naruto era la viva imagen de minato a decir verdad pero no se parecia nada a él, minato era literalmente un pasivo mientras que kushina...¿Era la activa? Hací era naruto, saco todo el caracter de un uzumaki [Más bien el de kushina]. Veia que naruto era muy impulsivo y solo atacaba oor atacar y ese uchiha era bueno, solo esquivaba con facilidad los golpes de él rubio. Esos dos serian rivales algún día. Termino su batalla y cómo era de esperarse él uchiha gano y naruto perdió. Todas las niñas quillaban por el uchiha menos una que no habia puesto atención si no que me había estado mirando. ¿pero cómo? Si baje mi chakra casi al máximo y esa nena me pudo ver y por sus ojos puedo suponer que es una Hyūga...interesante.

—¡Quiero la revancha! ¡Dattebayo!.—Exigio naruto él cuál se veia irritado por la actitud del uchiha tan arrogante.

—Aceptalo perdiste.—Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa triunfal.

—¡Se que puedo ganarte! ¡Dattebayo!.—Seguia persistiendo naruto.

—Basta naruto, sasuke te gano, aceptalo—Dijo él que aparecer es su maestro. En la mirada del moreno se veia aquel rencor y desprecio el cual todos le tienen a mi ahijado.

Algo que me impresionó es ver que naruto desobedeciera y golpeara al uchiha haciéndolo caer, y que este se subiera a orcadas de él y comenzara a golpearle el rostro, y después que él uchiha le diera la vuelta e de igual manera le brindara unos buenos puñetazos. Ambos se veían decididos acabar con el otro aquello se debia parar pero el sensei ya lo había echo antes que yo.

—¡No debieron hacer eso!.—Reprocho él moreno.

—Solo queria demostrarle que era más fuerte.

—Nunca lo aras.

—Basta los dos, a la dirección.—Los niños maldijeron en voz baja y se fueron de hay.

Si que habia sido una batalla intesa, cuando estaba apunto de irme me percate de que esa Hyūga seguia mirándome como si quisiera leerme o algo por el estilo, esa niña y esos mocosos si que son interesantes.

Me fui del lugar para ir directo a la oficina del hokage, ya sabia a que niña Hyūga elegiría y esa era aquella mocosa que pudo notar a pesar de que tenia el chakra bajo, sin duda esa era la niña de la profecia, según mis expectativas. Mientras caminaba me puse a pensar ¿Donde encuentro a los otros dos?. la niña era la más fácil pero y ¿los otros?, sus descripciones eran un poco más detalladas que el de la niña pero... uno decía:

 _ **"Ojos malditos, un pasado marcado y un destino firmado. Su ruta la vengaza pero su finalidad salvar a los que ama. Aquel chico lleno de oscuridad podra sellar a la diosa lunar"**_

Buen eso rimo pero, ¿Donde cajaros encuentro a alguien hací?, de seguro el chico debe tener un doūjutsu por la parte de **_"ojos malditos"_** , aun que aun no estoy seguro. Y él otro mocoso casi no tiene nada de especial.

 _ **"Su meta es la paz, guiar a aquellos que estan bajo la oscuridad. Una bestia habita dentro de él, pero a pesar de todo no ha sido corrompido, sigue adelante aun que la vida nunca le sonría. Su meta es sellar a la diosa lunar"**_

Bueno supongo que seria un jinchuriki, pero el problema es que son nueve de ellos y cada uno es custodiado y salvaguardado por su aldea y llegar a una y diciendo "oiga que cree encontre un profecía muy vieja que dice que me debo llevar a su jinchuriki ¿Qué dice?" eso era idiota y difícil. Al principio pense que esto sería fácil pero es tremendamente difícil.

Llegue a la torre del hokage, subi al cuál casi era el ultimo piso para llegar a la oficina de mi sensei; toque la puerta y escuche un "pase", al abrirla lo pude divisar, su enorme gorro de hokage, una pila de papeles y saliendo humo de su pipa, alzo su mirada y pude ver que sonrió, se veía cansado y podia notar sus arrugas y manchas de piel.

—Jiraiya.—Dijo con dulzura mi nombre.—Que bueno verte aquí, ¿Que te trae aqui?. Por que dudo que hayas reunido a tus compañeros.—Rió suavemente mi sensei.

—Ya quisiera sensei.—cerre la puerta y me senté en una silla frente al escritorio.— Vengo a pedir su ayuda en algo.

—¿Mi ayuda?.—pregunto confundido y yo solo asenti.—Soy todo oídos.

Le comencé a contar sobre la profecía, la afirmación del gran sabio sapo, la descripción de cada niño de la profecía y mi opinión sobre un usuario posiblemente del rinnegan o él ultimo uchiha, y la posibilidad de que alguno sea un jinchuriki y el permiso de aquella niña Hyūga que me sorprendió. Mi sensei estaba atento de todo lo que decia y a mi parecer lucia bastante serio, al terminar este cerro los ojos y pareció meditarlo.

—Dame tres días para conseguir los permisos.—Abio de forma lenta sus ojos.—Ya que la niña que dijiste ver posiblemente seria la hija de Hiashi Hyūga, él líder de dicho clan y eso hace a la niña su heredera. Hací que debo de negociar.—Yo solo asentí.—Y sobre los otros dos yo igual me encargo, ya tendras bastante con entrenarlos.—Yo suspire, mi sensei me había quitado un gran peso de enzima y podia tener tres días de vacaciones donde podría "investigar".

Salí de su oficina y fue a las aguas termales que había por hay.

 _ **[...]**_

Pasaron los tres dia y regrese a la oficina de mi sensei, y cuando entre habia tres niños: uno rubio, un azabahce, y una de cabellos azulinos oscuros. Los tres niños voltearon y los pude identificar de inmediato. La niña Hyūga, él uchiha y naruto. ¿Haci que estos niños eran las sugerencias de mi sensei?.

—Ellos serán tus discípulos Jiraiya.—Hablo de forma cansada él viejo.—Pequeños salgan un momento.—Los niños asintieron y salieron.—Necesitamos hablar.—Vi que este se ponía serio y solo asentí.—Este equipo no solo sera para la profecía si no que estará a disposición de konoha, serán shinobis de esta aldea y de ninguna más su lealtad solo sera de konoha. Necesitare un informe cada mes ya que estos niños no son comunes. Una es la heredera del clan Hyūga y sus ojos son los más puros, su byakugan es lo más importante, el otro es sasuke uchiha él ultimo de los uchiha, aparte de itachi, este es poseedor del sharingan un doūjutsu muy cotizado por muchas otras aldeas y el mercado negro y el ultimo y quizás el más importante es Naruto, el jinchuriki del nueve colas. A este lo debes de entrenar para que pueda usar de forma correcta a su bijuu. Las unicas condiciones serán de que debes informar a la aldea y que los niños sean fieles y obedientes a nuestras órdenes ¿Entiendes Jiraiya?.—Lo pense de manera minuciosa, de seguro mi sensei lo comentó con el consejo y estos decidieron lo demás pero no me queda de otra ya que debo entrenar a los mocosos lo mas pronto posible.

—Comeprendo sensei.—Pero algo no encajaba, ¿cómo rayos aceptó el lider del clan?.—Sensei cómo convenció al lider del clan hyuga.—Mi sensei pareció disgustado ante algún recuerdo.

—Hiashi despresia a su hija por no cumplir sus expectativas, le da igual si tú o orochimaru fueran sus maestros. A él le da igual, solo se quiere deshacer de ella.— me sorprendí ante las respuesta, los lideres del clan si que son estrictos con sus hijos.

—De acuerdo.—Suspire aquello seria un problema.—Partiremos mañana al amanecer.

—¿Tan pronto?.—asenti.—¿Por qué?.

—Mis informantes me han hablado sobre una organización de caza recompensas los cuáles han ganado mucho dinero al eliminar shinobis tan fuertes como él colmillo blanco*.—Mi maestro se sorprendió levemente.—Haci que debo seguir investigando.

—Comprendo, le informaré de esto a Hiashi, deberas explicarle a los niños que mañana partiran.

—Entiendo.

Salí de la oficina y pude ver cómo naruto intentaba golpear a sasuke, y sasuke a naruto pero ambos eran retenidos por la Hyūga la cuál lucia nerviosa. Aquellos tres si que serian un grandísimo problema ¡Agh!.

 **[...]**

Fuimos al campo de entrenamiento numero catorce ya que no habia nadie, los tres niños parecían incómodos.

—Oie abuelo.—Hablo naruto y solo frunci el ceño.—¿Qué hacemos aquí?, ¿Para que nos quiere?.

—Bien les explicaré mocosos.—Tome aire y pense un momento en cómo les explicaría.— Ustedes han sido elegidos para ser el equipo más poderoso que todo el mundo haya presenciado. Su misión aun no esta muy clara hací que digamos que es proteger el mundo, yo él sannin de los sapos sere su mentor.

Los tres niños parecieron imprecionados.

—Tengo que advertirle que cómo seran los salvadores del mundo su entrenamiendo sera diez veces más difícil que el normal. A una corta edad ya serian junnin, y también su habilidades sobre pasaran a los del resto; hací que para no lastimar a nadie nos iremos a konoha.—Los tres entre abrieron los labios por tal noticias.— Y cómo ahora somos un equipo nos aremos llamar el equipo Jiraiya. Y cómo ya somos un equipo nos presentaremos. ¿Quien empieza?.— se que esto de presentarse es muy cliché, pero apartir de ahora no seran niños normales hací que les daré el privilegio de empezar cómo un equipo normal.— bueno entonces lo are yo primero. Mi nombre es Jiraiya, soy escritor y espia, mis pasatiempos son el escribir y el investigar. Odio la guerra y me gusta leer... Mi meta para el futuro es terminar con el ciclo que las guerras. Bien ahora ustedes.

Naruto alzo la mano y sonrio.

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta el ramen, lo que mas odio es esperar los tres minutos para que el ramen este listo, mi pasatiempo favorito es probar diferentes tipos de ramen, y mi sueño para el futuro es ser hokage ¡Dattebayo!.—Dijo de forma entusiasta él rubio aunque que mayoria de las cosas soro fueran ramen...

El uchiha suspiro y alzo la mano.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, no me gusta nada en particular, me desagrada lo dulce, mi meta para el futuro es matar a cierta personita y reconstruir el clan uchiha.—Muy sombrío para mi gusto.

La niña se encogió y jugo nerviosa con sus dedos.

—M...mi nombre...es...hi...Hinata Hyūga.—Tartamudeaba mucho la niña casi no le entendía.— me...me gustan los ro...rollos de ca...canela y mi pasatiempo es prensar flores...me disgusta...—parecio meditarlo.—Defraudar a padre y al clan Hyūga.—Lo dijo sin tartamudeos.—Mi sueño para un futuro...Yo no decido eso.—Valla esa niña si que tiene problemas.

Parecia un equipo muy disfuncional y lo es, pero lograría hacerlo funcionar...

 **Jelouda, ¿Cómo están?, espero y bien uwur**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Espero y haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Me gusto cómo quedo la dvd**

 **Bueno aca dejare una nota.**

 ***Sello de la armonía: es para hacer una batalla amistosa y se colocan los dedos sobre los labios cómo si fueras hacer un jutsu.**

 ***colmillo blanco: Cómo sabrán el colmillo blanco era el papá de kakashi, se dice que el padre de kakashi era mucho mas fuerte que los tres sannin juntos. Este se suicidio y traumo a kakashi. Y fue el asesino de los padre de sasori.**

 **Bueno si tiene sugerencias o algo por el estilo diganmelas y bueno**

 **Sin nada más que decir**

 **🌺Sayonara Arigato🌺**


	3. Capítulo II: Una pequeña prueba

_Capitulo dos: Una pequeña prueba._

 _•_

 _•_

 _•_

Mire a los niños los cuales estaban muy incomodos.

-Bien, como son parte de este equipo partiremos mañana.

La niña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡¿Que?!, ¡¿Por que Dattebayo?!.-Dijo el rubio.

-No puedo entrenarlos aqui, y no suelo quedarme mucho tiempo en un lugar. Pero eso da igual, mañana al amanecer partiremos. Pueden irse.

Los niños solo asintieron y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Solte un suspiro.

Seria la niñera de tres mocosos, y la peor parte es que esos niños aun son muy pequeños e inocentes. ¡Que pesado!, pero no debo quejarme.

[..]

Hinata llego a su casa, entro por las enormes puertas del resinto hyuga. Todos los hyugas de la rama secundaria la miraban de mala forma o hablaban mal a sus espaldas.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y apresuro su paso.

Debia hablar con su padre.

Podía sufrír maltrato e incluso abuso, pero aquel frío lugar, era su hogar y no queria dejarlo.

La hyuga llego a la oficina de su padre y vacilo un minuto si tocar o no.

-¿Te quedaras ahi?.-la profunda voz de su padre se oyó del otro lado.-pasa de una vez.

Hinata trago saliva y abrió la puerta corrediza.

-Otou-sama.-hablo de forma suave.

-Dilo rápido, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.-ordeno.

-¿Por que debo...de ir con Jiraiya-sama?.-esta comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.-Yo...yo no quiero ir...-esta trago saliva ya que un nudo se creo en su garganta.- si es por m-mi d-desempeño... Juro que...

Su padre alzó su mano para que ella callara, lo cual hizo.

-Tendras que ir y punto.

-pero... Otou-sama...

Hiashi la vio de mala manera.

-Es una orden, ahora retirate.

La hyuga bajo la mirada y mordió con fuerza su labio inferior.

-H...hai, otou-sama.

La menor salió del despacho del lider de los hyuga.

 **[..**

A la mañana siguiente los niños fueron a la entrada de konoha, donde los esperaba el gamma-sannin.

-¿Listos mocosos?.-pregunte a los niños.

-Hai.-Dijo eufórico el rubio y los otros dos se quedaron callados.

Note que la niña se notaba distante al igual que el otro mocosos, ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, pero naruto Hablaba consigo mismo asi tratando de crear una conversación con los otros dos.

Que mocosos tan raros.

-Iremos a la aldea de las aguas termales.-Dije y capte la atención de los tres.

-¿Eso donde queda?.-pregunto el rubio

-Idiota.-murmuro el uchiha.-Queda a dos dias de aqui, sigue camino recto.

Bien, parece que el uchiha es el cerebrito.

-punto para ti niño.-saque un mapa y se lo lanze a sasuke.-su primera misión es ir allá y recolectar información.

Los tres me miraron extrañados.

-¿q...que c...clase de información?.-pregunto temerosa la Hyūga.

-Cualquiera que sea importante.-este se encogió de hombros.-, si escuchan de un tal hidan o algo llamado jashinismo anotenlo.-le lanze una libreta y una pluma a la chica.- Los vere en un hostal o por hay.

Desapareci en una bomba de humo, claro no dejaria a los mocosos solos. Una hyuga, un uchiha y el jinchuriki del kyubi suena tentador asi que no dejaria a los mocosos solos si no que los veria a la distancia y podria a analizarlos detalladamente.

-¡Espere ansiano!.-gruñi por el apodo de naruto.-Tks se fue...

-¿Q..que se supone que hagamos a...ahora.?.-dijo nerviosa la hyuga mientras llevaba la libreta y la pluma a su pecho.

-Seguir.-Hablo el uchiha -El viejo nos dio este mapa.-sasuke coloco el mapa en el suelo y los menores se acercaron.-,estamos aquí.-señalo el uchiha.- y debemos llegar acá.-señalo otro punto.- hay que seguir la ruta comercial, la cual lleva directo a la aldea, si no tenemos adversidades llegaremos exactamente en dos dias.

La hyuga asíntio.

-No entendí.-Dijo el rubio y a los otros dos les corrió una gota de sudor por la mejilla.

-¿No entendiste nada?.-El rubio asíntio.-¿Hablas enserio?.-Este volvió a asentir. Sasuke suspiro.-Solo siguenos y ya, ¿Entendiste?.

-Hai.

La hyuga miro al frente.

-¿T...tendremos comida para dos días?.

-No lo se.-acepto el uchiha.-Hagamos un inventario de lo que tengamos.

 **[...]**

Paso dos horas y pude notar algo.

Sasuke es un lider nato, se le a dado bien dar ordenes y guiar a los otros dos. Aunque su problema es que no es muy paciente (en especial con naruto).

La hyuga es una chica bastante timida, casi no habla y solo sigue las ordenes del uchiha. Creo que me equivoque con ella

Naruto, es un idiota. Simple no hay nada mas.

-Descanzarenos aquí.-Sentencio el uchiha.- seguiremos después.

Los otros dos asintieron.

-¡Que bien!, ¡Ya muero de hambre!, ¡Dattebayo!.

-No seas tan ruidoso.-el uchiha dijo con irritación.

Se escuchó el ruido de unas ramas romperse.

Los menores se tensaron y voltearon con temor

Hinata comenzó a hacer sellos manuales.

-¡BYAKUGAN!.-venas comenzaron a rodear los ojos de la chica y su visión aumento y esta suspiro aliviada.-N..no es nada, es solo un pequeño c...conejo.-esta desactivo su doūjutsu

Naruto y sasuke la vieron impresionado al igual que jiraiya.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!.-pregunto el rubio.

La hyuga ladeó la cabeza y señaló a sus ojos.

-¡¿Como lo hiciste?!.

-N..nací con el...-respondió tímida.

-¿podria hacerlo yo también?.-pregunto incrédulo el uzumaki.-¿Me enseñarías?.

La hyuga negó.

-¿Que?,¿por que?.

El uchiha suspiro.

-Ella tiene un kekei genkai, una linea de sangre. No puede enseñarte sus técnicas si no eres de su clan.-el uzmaki ladeó la cabeza sin entender -Que ella no puede si no eres de su familia.

-¡Ah!.-este sonrió.-Aun asi eso fue genial, hina.

La hyuga se sonrojo por el alago.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el dobe, tus ojos seran de mucha ayuda.

-Gr...gracias.

Quizas la niña no sea tan inútil...

 _ **•**_

 _ **•**_

 _ **•**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **Jelouda,¿como están? Espero y bien**_

 _ **Que tal les pareció el cap, espero y haya sido de su agrado.**_

 _ **Bueno sin nada más que decir.**_

 _ **?Sayonara Arigato?**_

 _ **?**_


End file.
